Kent
Kent the Keeper Kent is one of Drakesing's most dangerous villians, though its not because he's powerful, no, for Kent's power level is below even minor gods, however power is not what makes Kent dangerous. Kent is a Keeper, Keepers are a group of beings created by Yog Shothoth to be his most ruthless servants. Stats: Name: Kent Species: Keeper Gender: Male Age: 4,600,345 years old. Perks: Atheist, Soulless Being. Powers/Abilities: Shapeshifting, Instantaneous Knowledge Gathering, Same-form shifting- this allows him to trade places with anything he has the same form as. Can use the powers of those of whom he shifts into via his instantaneous Knowledge Gathering.' Extremely powerful Hypnotism',' Pre-Thought Travel', Memory Shapeshifting-''' can recall any past forms he's changed into and can even mix and match between several forms. '''Immortal. and very very very hard to kill. Also nearly impossible to distinguish from a human, even through hyper sensory abilities and Psionics. Personality: Evil, Manipulative, cunning, wrathful, conniving, loyal, mysterious, devious, highly intellegent. Who is Kent?: Kent is not just any old Keeper, he is also the most cunning and powerful of his kind. Kent is a master strategist, he always thinks his plans carefully and thoroughly before initiating them. and while his power level is not much, his intellegence and near infinite bag of tricks make him formidable enough to go toe to toe with even the most powerful of beings. Kent is pure evil, so far, the only thing that surpasses his lust for self gain is his loyalty to his true master and creator: Yog Shothoth. While he gives loyalty to Cthulu, Kent only does so because Yog Shothoth commands it, but for no other reason. Kent's hypnotism is legendary, he even hypnotized a Fate so that he could manipulate her, (he also raped her, but we won't go into any details). Kent has been using people to get what he desires for several million years, he is greatly versed in manipulation. Kent has also stormed the mythical Transcended Realm, where, even though his assualt failed, he managed to defeat and absorb a Transcended Being into his own person, wiping away all the Transcended Being's mind, memories, and emotions, the entire assualt only being a distraction so he could do so. The Never Dying Evil: Kent is not perfect, he has been beaten the tar out of, shot, decapitated and even nuked, however Kent still manages to survive. Kent is not indestructible, but his cleverness and many skills and abilities have kept him from death and annihilation. Kent's Same-form Shift allows him to swap places with any person he has the same form as, and with both his Instantanious Knowledge Gathering, and his mastery of Shapeshifing make him a dangerous foe indeed, for it might look like you are on the winning end of the battle, but just one swap can heavily turn the tide, as when he swaps, he does not keep his injuries, but those he swaps with do. Even the forces of Fate and Destiny must beware his intellect, for whatever Kent plans is mystery to all except himself. Somehow his plannings even elude the prophetic influences of the Future....While not strong in power, Kent could very well potentially be Drakesing's most deadliest villian. In The RP Kent appears alot in the rp but is not one of orginals. He first appeared when he controlled a demon know as Lilly. Lilly was then freed by Oleg Helgan. The Helgans and Kent have always hated each other after that point with the exception of Lauren Helgan whom was together with him for several years. He then had 2 children, Leo and Cera who have the same sort of power as him. Category:Characters